Together forever Kyo and Tohru
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: If you like lemons, love stories, and drama then YOU GONNA LIKE THIS BOI. Lmao. Enjoy! rated M. for lemons! More chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello riceballs! This fanfiction is going to be mainly about Kyo & Tohru! The story is- Kyo and Tohru have already graduated high school, and they've been living together (just the two of them), in their new house. They feel more comfortable with each other, and their also able to hug because the curse was broken in high school. They've never had sex, and they've just been dating for a year now.**

 **That may change in this story though! Rated M. For lemons!**

Kyo's P.O.V.

I'm so nervous, and I feel like I'm going to be sick. My body is so tense and I've been easily startled today. Tohru gets home in ten minutes and I can't help but freak out, mainly because I'm proposing to her tonight and I hope she says yes.

God, I don't know what I'd do if she said no. Tohru means the world to me, she always has. She's my best friend, she loves me even when I looked ugly in that cat form when the curse was still around, and she's so kind, caring, and beautiful. I want to be with her forever, she has my heart.

Tohru's coming home from being out shopping with Hana and Arisa. I knew Tohru wouldn't want all kinds of attention on her if I proposed to her in public, and also I feel like it'd be more nerve racking for me as well if I had done it in public.

So tonight, when we're eating dinner I'm going to propose to her.

Right when I had walked into the living room, Tohru came through the front door. Her face was lit up as soon as she saw me.

"Kyo-kun!" She says happily, as we both hug each other. I look down at her, she was perfect. Her eyes are this deep sea blue color, her cheeks slightly pink, and I loved the feeling of her body against mine. That might sound perverted that I love the feeling of her body, but I can't help it. She's my girlfriend and I'm attracted to her. She's so beautiful.

"Did you have fun with Hana and Arisa?" I ask, smiling.

"Yeah! And Hana and Arisa said them, Yuki, you, and I should all go out shopping together sometime!"

"I don't know about going out shopping with that damn rat..." I said. Tohru smiled and took off her shoes at the doorway.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" She asks me with a smile.

"I was just thinking we could order something from a restaurant and have them bring it to us. Does that sound okay?" I ask.

"Sure!" Tohru says. She was just about to go to the phone in the hallway to call the restaurant when I hugged her again.

"Tohru I missed you today." I say into her neck.

Tohru's P.O.V.

Kyo hugs me tightly, his body clutching onto mine as he purred into my neck. "Tohru I missed you today."

I smile and look up at him. "I missed you today too." I say. He keeps his arm around my waist as he leans his head against mine so our lips are a couple inches apart.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me tonight?" He asks, his face close to mine.

"Can the movie be about cats?" I ask jokingly with a smile. He smiles, and we both go in to kiss each other.

It used to be so awkward when Kyo and I kissed, mainly because I was to nervous to kiss him back. But after living alone with him for a year, I started to get use to kissing him- because I love him, and also no one else was around to watch us kiss so there wasn't really a reason to be embarrassed. There's only been about two times that we've made out (like it was almost sexual) over the past year.

The first time we completely had made out- it was in the dead middle of the night and Kyo had woken me up. He couldn't sleep, neither could I. So we just stayed up talking to each other, and during that conversation he told me things he had never told anyone else- like about his mom and dad. How no one had ever loved him until I came along. How he was constantly scared that I was going to leave him for someone. That's when I had kissed him, to let him know that I loved him so much and that I was never going to leave him. And right after that kiss, it ended up getting really heated.

We had ended up kissing each other for two minutes straight, before I ended up sitting on his lap- facing him, as we kissed. His hands were around my waist and my hands were tangled in his hair. It was the first time in my life that I had ever felt so sexually needy for someone, or turned on. And what was I wearing that night? Some comfy shorts and a tank top that showed my boobs off way too much. But I mean, I had no idea what Kyo and I would have been doing that night.

We didn't have sex or anything- and we haven't yet, but the only thing that stopped us that night from not continuing to make out- when Kyo's phone started ringing and we both didn't want to ignore the call because it was Shigure and God only knows what would have happened if we hadn't had answered. He might've even shown up to our house, knowing him.

We've also never have slept in the same bed together before. That night, he said he didn't want to make me feel uncomfortable so he went back to his room.

But I really did want him to stay.

The second time we made out completely, was when we were watching a movie in the middle of the day, and we were both snuggled up next to one another on the big couch. The movie was about secret agents, and spy's and whatnot. After the movie, I had told Kyo I had to get up to clean the house. He gave me puppy dog eyes and asked if I would stay with him on the couch and watch another movie with him.

"Please stay on the couch with me?" He asked in a sweet voice, as he was purring.

I looked him into the eyes and said "I'd love to stay and watch another movie with you, but I have to do dishes and clean before we have your family over for dinner tonight." I kissed him for a second on the lips before I got up.

Little did I know, he grabbed me from behind and started tickling me.

"Kyo!" I said in between giggles. He turned me around so I was facing him and we both were smiling at each other and out of breath. Before I knew it, we were ferociously kissing. It ended up him laying down on the couch and me over him- kissing him insanely as he kissed me back. His hands were placed on my hips, and my arms were wrapped around his neck. I think we made out for about ten minutes before we both pulled away because someone was knocking at our front door.

Over the past year we've gotten used to each other a lot, and I'm so happy that I have Kyo and he loves me the way I love him.

We had kissed for a minute, and then we broke apart.

"I'm gonna go order dinner." I say.

"Okay." Kyo says smiling, before he lets go of me and walks into the kitchen to get something.

I go to order dinner.

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V.

After we had eaten dinner, we had just put up our plates and we were fixing to watch a movie in the living room. We both were sitting next to each other, a blanket over us, when Kyo started to ask me a question.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Yes?"

"How much do you love me?" Kyo asked.

"A whole lot." I say, smiling. "Like I'd die for you if we were in a death or life situation."

He laughs a little and I do too.

Kyo looked nervous which is strange.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong." He says, smiling. "There was just something I wanted to ask you."

"Okay, what is it?"

He looked me in the eyes and it was the first time I had ever seen him so shy to ask me something.

"Ever since I met you, nothing but good and happiness and love has come out of my life. Before you came along, no one had ever loved me the way you do. Tohru your the nicest, funniest person I've ever met and I want to continue being with you for the rest of my life." He says. "Your so beautiful, and I love you so much and I don't think I could ever love someone more than you, your perfect."

"Kyo..." I said, almost crying as to what he just told me.

He pulls out a black little box from underneath the blanket, and it hit me, he was proposing to me.

He opened the black box and there sat the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen. I knew I had tears streaming down my face because I was so happy.

"Will you marry me Tohru?" Kyo asks, smiling as he wiped a tear from my face with his hand.

"Yes!" I say crying. He hugs me tightly as I cried into his shirt.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't say yes." Kyo says. "I was worrying all day about how I was going to ask you."

I looked him in the eyes- he had tears in his eyes as well, but I knew they were happy tears. "I love you so much, of course I would have said yes." I say, still crying. He placed the beautiful ring on my finger.

"Tohru I love you and I'm so happy that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you." Kyo says.

We both kissed each other, Kyo's arms were still tightly around me. My hands were running through his hair as we kissed, and I felt him lift my hips up so I could sit on top of him, facing him.

We continued kissing, as his purring continued as well. After about five minutes I felt something hard against my leg- and I knew exactly what it was, he was turned on and hard.

I'm not gonna lie, I'm turned on as well, and now that we're getting married, it feels as if it would be okay if we had sex.

We continued kissing until I finally broke apart from him, and he looked at me confused as to why I stopped.

"If I ask you something, do you promise not to laugh?..." I ask.

"I won't laugh Tohru, promise." Kyo says, trying to breath from all of the kissing we had done.

"Do you want to have sex tonight?" I ask quietly against his lips. It was quiet for a split second before he started to talk.

"Tohru..." He says, cupping my face with one hand while smiling. "I love you so so much, and the fact that you'd want to make love with me because we're getting married, and you love me, makes me feel so happy. But..." He goes onto say. "I can't hurt you... I wouldn't forgive myself if I had hurt you... Also once you take someone's virginity, you can never get it back."

"I trust you Kyo, you won't hurt me." I say. "You've never once hurt me, why would you think you'd hurt me now?"

"Tohru..." He says. I can tell it's taking all of his strength to not accept my request and have sex with me. "I don't think I'd be able to control myself... I never told you this, but when I was apart of the zodiac, it was always so hard to control my urges- it's hard for every member of the zodiac because we used to be animals. I wouldn't be able to hold back, even if I wanted to... Also what about your virginity?..."

I kiss him on the lips again and stare into his eyes.

"Kyo you won't hurt me, I trust you." I say. "And I want to loose my virginity to you. I love you so much and I know we're going to be together forever."

We kissed again, before he said quietly- "Tohru I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't hurt me..." I say. "I trust you." He still doesn't seemed one hundred percent convinced. "Do you have protection?" He nods his head yes, and I kiss him fiercely again. He breaks apart for a moment, I can tell it's taking everything he has in his body to not make love with me. I know he wants it badly too, like I do.

"Tohru I can't..."

"Please..." I say biting my lip. "I want you." I whined.

He moaned before kissing me fiercely, and clutching onto my clothes tightly. He was trying so hard not to touch me, but I know he wanted to so badly. He was practically shaking underneath me, he wanted me so bad.

He stuttered. "T-tohru..." I gently took a hold of his hand and held his palm against my breast. That's when he lost control of himself, and he laid me down on the couch, climbing over me. He kissed my lips, my cheek, my chin, going all the way down to my neck. He gently bit my neck and sucked in one area causing me to gasp.

I knew if I didn't make the first move, he obviously wouldn't.

I took off my shirt and placed it on the floor, now I'm left in only some shorts and a white lace bra. His hands went to the front of my bra, trying to get it to unclasp. His hands were shaking so bad though that he needed help.

I unclasped my bra for him, and took it off of me. He was staring at my body, gently touching my breasts.

"Your so beautiful..."He says, as he kisses my neck again while playing with my breasts.

I felt way too turned on to be the only one sitting there half naked. He had to take off something as well, I wanted to see him.

I helped him pull off his shirt and he practically tore it off of his body and threw it on the floor.

He stopped kissing me for a moment to let me see his chest. I trailed both of my hands down his chest and to his pants zipper. He thrust his hips when my hand lightly brushed over his crotch area. He moaned so loudly.

I unzipped his pants, and he pulled them down. He was only left in his boxers now.

I thought I'd tease him, I grabbed his erected member through his boxers and began rubbing him up and down.

"Tohru!" He moaned "I want you so badly!" I could feel him getting harder in my hand.

He immediately pulled down my shorts, and I was left in my white lace panties, and him in his boxers.

For a moment he looked at me making sure it was okay to take off my underwear. I nodded my head yes and moaned as he pulled down my underwear.

Before I knew it, his breath was against mine. His hands sliding down between my legs. I felt his hand cup my vagina and I moaned and moved my hips, grinding against his hand.

"T-t-tohru I can't please..." He said quietly.

I smiled and wrapped one arm around his neck and reassured him. "It's okay." I told him. He nodded and slowly drove one of his fingers into me.

It felt so good, and I wanted more so badly. I whined and bit my lip, and he noticed because that's when he got really turned on and started pumping his finger in and out of me faster. I could hardly breathe, it felt so amazing and I could not wait any longer to have sex with him. He added another finger and pulled back out to pound his fingers into me again.

"Tohru your so wet." He says, rubbing against that sweet spot inside of me.

I couldn't contain myself, I wanted to have sex with him now.

I pulled down his boxers and he stopped playing with me, and clutched the blanket underneath me, trying to control himself. I grabbed his member hard and began pumping slowly up and down.

He thrust in my hand followed with deep moans as he clutched onto the couch trying to control himself.

"Where's the protection?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled a condom out of his pants pocket.

I helped him put it on, his hands were still shaking. He placed himself at my dripping entrance.

"Tohru I love you so much." He managed to say, as he slowly went inside of me.

We both moaned very loudly, as we started thrusting together.

"Kyo!" I moaned. His hands were clutching my hips, his lips on my neck, I didn't think I could take it all. I felt an urge in my body that was huge.

He thrust faster, harder, and deeper, which was fine with me because I was enjoying all of it and it made me feel so good. My back arched as he licked my nipple, driving me insane.

"Tohru! Your tightness feels so good!" He practically yelled.

"Deeper!" I said in a whining voice.

He pounded into me over and over again. Hitting my sweet spot every time.

"Ahhh... Kyo... I'm gonna!" I said, as he pounded into me.

"Cum all over me Tohru!" He said, grunting.

He thrust for a little while longer before his member hit my g-spot. I had never felt something so better than this in my entire life. My core, my whole body shook for a minute as I came all over him. It was like electric waves in my body, it felt so amazingly good and I wanted more.

After I came, he still wasn't finished thrusting. I could feel him fixing to explode so I thrust along with him again only to find I wanted that same tingly feeling again. I wanted to cum again and with the way he was thrusting I was definitely going to cum again. His hard erected member stroked the inside of my wet walls and I couldn't help but thrust against him. He would pound into me so hard, and then pull out to have me miss the feeling of his member and thrust into me once more, this happened repeatedly- driving me crazy.

"Kyo I'm gonna...cum again!" I yelled clutching my fingers in his hair.

"Tohru I can't control myself I'm gonna cum!" He grunted.

I looked into his eyes and whined. "Cum with me Kyo!" He grunted and panted as I moaned, I couldn't handle it- I was practically hyperventilating as he thrust into me a couple of more times and we climaxed together.

"Tohru!" He yelled, cumming in the condom.

I felt my body shake as he hit my G-spot once again.

"Ahhhh Kyo!" I yelled as I came all over him, clutching onto his back. I was still shaking from my second orgasm as he collapsed on top of me, out of breath.

"That felt amazingly good." I say, still trying to catch my breath.

"I know, you felt so amazing Tohru." Kyo said, out of breath. "I must have hit your g-spot because you were so tight and so wet. Tohru I love you so much, and I was so happy that I could experience this with you." He said as a tear ran down his cheek.

I kissed him on the lips and wiped the tear from his cheek. "Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because I love you so much and I can't wait to be with you forever Tohru."

I smiled. I love him. "I'm so happy that you'll be with me forever."

He smiled and another tear ran down his cheek. "I love you Tohru, more than you could ever imagine."

We kissed once more before he disposed of the condom and we both laid on the couch. My head was on his chest, his arms wrapped around me as we both fell asleep with a blanket over us.

Before I drifted off to sleep in his arms I heard him say "I can't wait for you to be my Mrs. Tohru Sohma. I love you."

I love you Kyo...

 **that was the end of this chapter! stay around for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Riceballs! I really really hoped you guys liked the last chapter! RATED M. For lemons! Anyways here's this chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

Kyo's P.O.V.

My eyes open from the light coming through the window in the living room. It took me a minute to remember why I was in the living room, until I looked down at Tohru- and saw her gorgeous face.

She was cuddled against me, my arm was around her tightly. Her head against my chest. She was so amazingly beautiful, her hair down and around her face. I'm so in love with her. I think I stared at her for about ten minutes, just admiring her, when she woke up. The sunlight had come through the window and had woken her up as well.

She saw my face and bit her lip while smiling. That look alone sent shivers down my spine.

I love how she had that affect on me though, it always made me realize how much I love her and how lucky I am to have her.

"Good morning Kyo." She says in a happy voice. I smiled and put my head between her neck and collarbone. I could tell I was purring- I still had some of the cat like qualities from the zodiac even though the curse was lifted. But I knew she secretly loved it when I purred.

"Someone's in a happy mood this morning." She giggled as I took a breath onto her neck.

"I can't help it, I got to spend an amazing night with my fiance." I say, looking up into her big blue eyes. She was blushing, God she's so cute.

"I love you my kitty." She says, giggling a little.

I smiled. "I love you too Tohru." As we both kissed each other. We broke apart after a minute or so.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asks me.

I thought about it for a minute before I smiled and said "You."

She laughed a little. "I want you for breakfast too Kyo." She says, jokingly.

I laughed.

"But what do you really want for breakfast?" She asks me again.

"I don't know yet." I say. "I just wanna lay in bed with you for a few minutes before I get up."

I laid my head against her collarbone and I could feel her hands in my hair, slowly stroking it.

Tohru's P.O.V.

I felt Kyo lay his head against my collarbone, and I wrapped my fingers in his hair- slowly stroking it.

"Tohru?" He asks me after a minute.

"Yes Kyo?"

It got silent for a moment before he started to speak. "Are you mad at me?"

"No Kyo! Why would I be mad at you?" I ask.

He slowly looked up at me, tears in his eyes, when he said "I couldn't control myself last night." He says. "I took your virginity which you'll never be able to get back." At this point I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "But I couldn't stop myself from..."

I wiped the tear from his face and I reassured him.

"Kyo its not your fault and you shouldn't feel guilty. I was the one who wanted to get my virginity taken from you. I wanted to because I love you so much and we're getting married." I say.

He nods his head slowly before staring at me again.

"I didn't hurt you last night did I?"

"No!" I say, our faces getting closer to one another's. "Last night was the best night of my life."

"It was mine too." Kyo says smiling, when we go into kiss each other. After kissing him I said, smiling-

"You made me feel things I've never felt before..." I say quietly. I heard him slightly moan before he said "Tohru you did for me too."

We went back to kissing, as I felt him slide his hands down my waist and to my hips. I wasn't turned on until I felt his strong hands grab a hold of my waist and then I felt him poking against my leg, begging for attention.

I said quietly- "Do you want to do it again?..."

He smiled a little and moaned. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah." I reply, giggling a little. He kissed my neck, sucking on my neck- most likely leaving a hickey but I didn't even care at the moment. Just as we were about to go further, we heard our doorbell ring.

Kyo sighed. "Seriously? Whose at our house at eight in the morning?" I laughed a little and he smiled. He got up, putting on his clothes, when he kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm gonna go get in the shower." I say. He smiles.

"Okay, I'll go see who it is at the door. Hopefully not that damn dog and Ayame."

I laugh, heading to the shower.

* * *

Kyo's P.O.V.

After I had just finished putting on my pants and shirt, I open the front door.

There stood Haru, Yuki, Kagura, Momiji, Hana, and that damn Yankee Arisa.

"Well hello kyo!" Momiji shouts.

"What the hell are all of you guys doing here today?" I ask, rubbing my eyes. "Especially at eight in the morning..." I growl.

"Orange Top- be glad that we came here, we came to see you and mainly Tohru." Arisa says.

"Whatever." I say.

"YAYY!" Momiji shouts.

"Is Tohru awake yet?" Haru asks.

"Yeah, but she just got in the shower a minute ago."

"We will wait for her to get out of the shower!" Momiji says happily.

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V.

After I had gotten out of the shower, I was dressed, and had blow dried my hair, I went downstairs looking for Kyo.

When I had walked into the living room, all I saw was a bolt of lightening, momiji had hugged me and almost knocked me over.

"TOHRU!" He yells. "I've missed you so much!"

"Well hello Momiji."

Kyo looked mad that another person, (especially a guy) had his arms wrapped around me. He didn't care if it was just momiji or not. Kyo was about to say something but then Momiji backed off of me.

"Hello Ms. Honda, how are you doing?" Yuki asks me.

"Oh fine! So you guys just came by to visit?" I ask nicely.

"Well we haven't seen you guys in a while so we thought it was time to visit you again!" Arisa answered for Yuki.

"That's so nice of all of you!" I said.

"Woah Tohru, whats that on your finger?" Arisa asks shocked. I have no idea what she's talking about, until I look down and I see the ring Kyo proposed to me with is still on my finger.

"Um..." I say looking over at Kyo- to see if he could tell them.

"So Tohru and I are getting married." Kyo says, and before he could get out another word everyone started congratulating us. The only person who didn't congratulate us was Kagura, and I wondered why...

"Oh Tohru we have to plan your wedding out!" Arisa says. "Yes lets do that." Hana replies.

"uh, okay!" I say.

The rest of the day was just all of us hanging out, and planning things for the wedding.

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V.

It's about nine at night, when all of our friends were leaving. I looked outside our window and saw that all of the cars they were in was gone, except Kagura's. What's she still doing here?

I then look further out the window, and I saw something that totally, and completely broke my heart. Kagura and Kyo were kissing. Right as Kyo turned his head and saw me, I ran away- up to my bedroom as I locked the door.

Kyo's P.O.V.

I'm outside saying goodbye to all of Tohru's and my friends when I realize the only one left is Kagura.

"Why?..."

I hear Kagura say from behind me. I turn around, and she's standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Why what?" I ask.

"Why are you getting married to her Kyo?!" She shouts. "I've loved you since we were both little! We grew up together! I don't understand why the hell your marrying her!" At this point she was so mad that she was shaking. "I wanted to marry you!"

"Kagura I'm sorry that your upset about this." I say. "However I'm staying with Tohru- I love her so much and there's no way I would ever leave her. I'm sorry but your gonna have to leave now."

Right as I said that, she unexpectedly walked up to me and kissed me, with no warning.

As bad timing comes, Tohru had Kagura kiss me through the window. All I saw was Tohru start to cry as she ran away.

I push Kagura off of me and yelled at her.

"KAGURA STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! AND IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!"

I ran into our house, heading to Tohru's room. My heart was racing, and I could feel myself going to cry.

Will Tohru still love me? What happened was Kagura's fault and I didn't even want to kiss her! She kissed me! God I can't stand the thought of Tohru hating me, or if she were to call off the wedding.

All I could think is- I'm so in love with her, I can't loose her.

I finally made it to Tohru's room upstairs when I heard her sobs come from her bedroom. I panicked, because I can't stand hearing her sob- it kills me.

I tried to open the door only to find the door to her bedroom is locked.

"Tohru please open the door!" I say. "What you saw was a total misunderstanding!"

I just kept hearing Tohru sob, until she finally caught her breath.

"A misunderstanding?... Why were you kissing her then?"

"Tohru I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! Please believe me!" I say. "Tohru I would never ever cheat on you, I promise."

I just heard her cry even more, and I felt so horrible. I knew I had tears streaming down my face now.

"Tohru I swear I did not cheat on you, I just proposed to you last night and I'm so in love with you!"

"Please just go..." I hear her say quietly.

I felt my heart break in two.

Thats when Kagura came up the stairs. I didn't even have a chance to yell at Kagura before she started apologizing to Tohru.

"Tohru it's me..." Kagura says through the door. "Listen, I'm so so sorry I kissed Kyo. I shouldn't have had done it and I feel awful." She goes onto say. "I guess I just got jealous of you guys. So please don't get mad at Kyo, if anything be mad at me because I was the one who kissed him."

"Kagura just leave." I say. Kagura nods her head and walks back down the stairs.

"Tohru please open the door." I say.

After a minute her door opens, and she's crying into her hands. I hug her, wrapping my arms around her tightly. She sobbed into my shirt, and I picked her up and sat her down on her bed, holding her.

"Tohru I'm so sorry." I say, tears running down my face. "Kagura was mad at me because we're getting married, and that's when she kissed me. I swear on my life, I would never cheat on you."

She kept crying into my chest, and it made me so nervous that she wasn't talking.

"Tohru please don't mad at me."

She stops crying for a minute and says "I'm not mad at you." She goes on to say "I could never be mad at you..."

"Why are you crying then?" I say.

It was quiet for a moment and she didn't say anything.

"Do you trust me?" I ask.

"I guess..." She says quietly.

I raise her chin up with my hand and look into her teary blue eyes. "Tohru I would never ever cheat on you. I love you so much." I say. "Hell If I didn't love you I wouldn't have had proposed to you. I swear on my life I did not kiss kagura. She kissed me, and I yelled at her for doing it too. Tohru please believe me." She sniffs and I wipe the tears from her face. "Okay?"

"Okay." She says, smiling a little. "I believe you."

* * *

Kyo's P.O.V.

After about an hour, it was late at night. I told Tohru that I'd sleep in my bed if it made her uncomfortable, but she said she wanted me to sleep with her.

Which I'll admit, I wanted to sleep with her too. Something about me being wrapped up with Tohru in bed makes me feel happy. It makes me feel like all the pain and sorrow that was once in my life is now gone- like it disappeared. All of that sorrow has now turned into happiness, and something bright that makes me joyful.

That person is Tohru.

We were both laying in Tohru's bed, as I was playing with her hair. She had her head on my chest and was talking to me.

"Tohru you still love me right?" I ask.

"Of course I do." She says looking up at me. She kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back.

"Tohru I love you so much." I say. She smiles.

"You should go to sleep, you seem tired." I say. She nods her head, and lays her head back down on my chest.

I lay in Tohru's bed, with her on my chest and my arms holding her tight. She had already fallen asleep, but I could barely sleep with Tohru laying on me. She was in a tank top along with shorts that were a tad bit too short. That was what was distracting me, the fact that when we had sex for the first time it felt so amazing, and her body is so beautiful. And now here she lays on me, barely covered, and its driving me crazy.

God how will I make it through this night.

 **I hoped you liked this chapter! More chapters coming soon!**


End file.
